I'd prefer that you didn't say it
by Zed the Zephyr of Shadows
Summary: Itachi and Kisame spend a passionate night together, making an emotional connection that brings them closer as partners, friends and lovers. May seem a bit OOC at points, Rated aim for sexuuual content. MalexMale


_"How does it feel to have killed everyone you loved? They trusted you, but you stabbed them in the back as if it were child's play. Imagine how Sasuke must have felt, seeing his beloved older brother hovering over the corpses of your parents like a hungry bird of prey. Now, what do you have left? Nothing; and you never will again." _

Itachi jerked to an upright position, throwing the sheet aside. A cold sweat covered his body, soaking the shirt to his skin. His breathing came out in shaky gasps and tears stung his eyes. Quietly, he pulled his knees to his chest. Silent sobs shook his entire body, but no sound escaped into the small room that he and Kisame were currently residing. The inn was far away from any nearby towns. It was a modest building, and the room itself was no different. A couple of simple beds and a washroom were all it contained. Other than the slight rustling of the bed sheets, the only sound was that of Kisame's deep breathing.

Itachi glanced at the 32 year old shark sleeping a mere few feet away, his crimson eyes glistening from the tears. Moonlight leaked in through the window, causing his black eyelashes to glimmer from the moisture. Strands of thick black hair fell over the Uchiha's shoulders as he slid out of bed. His feet barely made noise as they hit the ground, but apparently it was enough to wake the man. Silver eyes locked on the disheveled Uchiha, taking in the red trails that stained the pale face. Itachi quickly turned away and walked toward the window.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" Kisame asked, reluctantly pushing the blankets off. As usual the Uchiha's reply was cold, and unrevealing.

"Nothing. You should go back to sleep. We have a task to complete tomorrow." Despite his shaking body and the newly forming tears, Itachi still refused to reveal his emotions to the other man. All the pain was easily sealed behind eyes of steel, and covered by a mask of stone. Outside, clouds were beginning to glide over the moon. Now only slivers of moonlight managed to slide into the room.

"You expect me to believe that load of crap? We've been partners for how many years now Itachi?" The shark got up. He had never seen the Uchiha cry, and something about it unnerved him. Before he could walk any closer, Itachi turned a cold gaze on him. It might as well have frozen him in place.

"Since we entered the Akatsuki. Now leave me be Kisame. Please." On the last word, the Uchiha's normally smooth voice cracked in a pathetic way. This startled Kisame to say the least. In the next few moments, the shark watched Itachi's façade crack and slip away. The younger man's knees quaked, leaving his composure vulnerable. Thought the cold crimson eyes still warned the shark to stay away, the crumbling posture in the rest of the body urged him forward.

"Can't always be the tough guy Itachi." He muttered before hopping over the bed and wrapping his friend in an embrace. Muscles tensed as he awaited the impending fireball, but it never came. Itachi was taken aback as a strong pair of arms pulled him close, one of the blue hands tangling in his hair. The other gently rubbed his back in a comforting way. "C'mon."

It was almost like Kisame had hit a switch. Suddenly the younger man was sobbing loudly against his chest, hands gripping the material of his grey shirt. His thin frame was shaking with the force of the cries. Itachi screamed as loud as he could into the man's chest. All the pain he had locked up became trapped in the fabric of a shirt and the embrace of a friend. There was a raging pain in his chest. It was like needles had been pierced into every inch of his heart, deadening the happiness and poisoning his veins with sorrowful toxicity. Everything hurt, and nothing was okay. In that moment all was lost except the beating of the shark's heart.

Kisame could hear the pure agony in the Uchiha's cries. It wasn't something to be taken lightly by any means. Itachi had done something that most ninjas would ever think of doing, and here in the light of the window he faced some of the few consequences of his actions. The shark grabbed the pale chin and forced the man to look at him. Even in tears he still looked stunning. Slowly, he pressed a kiss to the pale forehead, receiving a startled shift from the Uchiha. Itachi's eyes widened a bit, and the crimson tinted tears that had been falling slowly ebbed to a stop. For once in his life the Uchiha couldn't figure out what to do with the situation. He simply stood in place, eyes staring into the hungry silver ones of his companion's.

"Looks like it's finally my turn to take the initiative eh Itachi? Can I?" Kisame asked, hovering his lips just barely above the other mans. The nod was slight, but it was there. Their lips crashed together in an almost desperate display of longing. It didn't take long for Kisame to push his tongue between the quivering lips. He was met with a tongue just as forceful. The shark smirked and quickly picked Itachi up by his ass. The Uchiha had barely managed to get his arms around the blue neck before being forced against the wall. They hit with such force that the entire room seemed to shake. A smirk crossed the older man's lips as he realized how submissive Itachi was being. It wasn't often he got to reside over the younger man. Just as he was about to say something, the Itachi he was holding became nothing but inky crows that immediately dashed for the window.

"If you think you are going to win this, Kisame, you are sorely mistaken." Itachi's smooth voice seemed to have evened out. The shark was startled by a slim hand sliding up his shirt and a set of lips pressing against his side. Somehow the Uchiha had managed to get behind him, but he honestly wasn't surprised. The older man shivered and allowed Itachi to continue kissing at his side for a few minutes. He could already feel the heat between his legs growing.

"I think I can beat you at this. You're pretty stoic, but I bet I can find the spots that get ya going." Kisame smirked and knocked Itachi's legs out from under him. The head full of black hair knocked against the wooden floor and his thin form was immediately pinned there by the larger, blue skinned body. White spots swam through Itachi's vision for a moment as he collided with the wood, and he quickly bit into the older man's shoulder. Kisame groaned softly as the pain shot through his arm. He pulled the younger man's head back and began nipping at the pale, exposed neck. It would only take one harsh bite to end the Uchiha's existence completely from this angle. His member only grew harder as he felt the bulge in Itachi's pants.

"Looks like I'm not the only one enjoying this." The shark worked at the younger man's neck for a bit, receiving a few delicious moans in return. Before he could get much further once again the form beneath him dispersed into several crows. He waited anxiously for the man to reappear, and when he didn't the shark stood. Irritated couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling. Just as he was about to start yelling profanities at the teasing Uchiha, two dopple gangers had him forced onto the bed, belly up. Itachi silently slid onto his trapped body, using a kunai to slowly cut away the shirt that covered the muscular blue chest. He went about this diligently, as if each cut were as important as the last. Kisame wiggled and stared down at the other man, hunger evident in his expression. Once he caught hold of Itachi's clothes he would just rip them off in a mad frenzy.

"What was that about thinking you can beat me earlier? I'm your superior in every way Kisame. You cannot defeat me." Something about this caused Kisame's blood to start to boil. In combat and in rank Itachi was indeed his superior, but there had to be one thing that he could trump him in. The older man used his strength to throw the two clones into one another, using the cover of the crows that appeared to throw the Uchiha from his torso. A small gasp left the smaller man as he was launched towards the floor. Before he could hit it, Kisame grabbed his wrist and threw him roughly onto the bed. The shark wasted no time in using the sheets from his own bed to tie the pale wrists above the head full of raven colored hair. He attached it to the headboard and sat back on his haunches. Itachi was eyeing him closely, analyzing every movement and twitch of his muscles. In the shadows of the room, his crimson eyes look even more daunting.

"Do you think this will hold me?" The Uchiha asked. It wasn't a taunting question. He was asking in all seriousness. Kisame shook his head slowly, and took the headband from the bedside table. It was Itachi's. Careful of the soft raven locks, he tied the headband around the Uchiha's eyes like a blindfold.

"Of course not, but I think you'll stay like this. At least for now." It was a risky gamble, but one he was willing to take. Ignoring the soft huff of protest, he tore off the shirt that stood between him and the beautiful pale chest. He wasted no time making his mark on the skin. It took quite a bit of effort since Itachi wasn't the type to bruise easy, but, after a few minutes of listening to the ragged breathing of his young comrade, Kisame was able to leave a decent sized purple mark just below the left side of the ribcage. The shark found himself growing impatient, his length already throbbing for release. As much as he wanted to just pull down the Uchiha's pants and ravage him, he cared too much for Itachi to do so. Instead, he pressed another kiss onto the slightly parted lips. It was received and returned with vigor and a passion he hadn't expected from someone as cold as Itachi. The younger man locked his legs around the elder's waist and pulled him deep into the kiss, even going as far as to bite down on his lip. Kisame dominated the energetic tongue and pulled the longing body close against him. When they finally broke for air the Uchiha was panting hard.

"Remove the blindfold." He whispered soft, letting his legs fall loose. Kisame hesitated a moment. In all honesty he expected a trap of some sort, but as he let the headband fall from his hand he got something greater than he could have ever imagined. Instead of the crimson of the Sharingan staring back at him it was the cold grey of the Uchiha's natural eyes. They were filled to the brim with lust.

"Itachi…" he wasn't sure how to finish. Instead he just drew the man in for another heated kiss. Somewhere in between the kiss and Kisame tugging off the Uchiha's pants, Itachi had slid free of the restraints and seated himself in the shark's lap. Now he was completely exposed and vulnerable. If he chose to do so, the older man could slaughter him right there and then; but of course he didn't. He wouldn't.

"You've never done this before I take it?" Kisame growled, squeezing the Uchiha's firm ass. There was a small shake of the head. The shark gently placed one of his fingers at the younger man's lips. It took a second before he finally took the finger in his mouth and started to wet it with his saliva. A soft groan escaped the blue-skinned man's throat as his finger was sucked on and at one point deep throated by his young soon-to-be lover. Once he relinquished the finger, Itachi lifted himself onto his knees and braced his hands against Kisame's shoulders.

"Alright, I'm ready." That was all the shark needed to start prodding the tight, virgin hole with his lubricated finger. He felt the Uchiha's entire body tense up at the strange intrusion. To Itachi is felt as if his entire lower region was being set ablaze with pain. It hurt, but he could power through it as he powered through everything else. Moonlight from the window was falling on the two of them now, illuminating the Uchiha's skin and accenting the sleek silver of Kisame's eyes. The shark drew Itachi into a kiss to distract him from the pain that was no doubt ripping through his entire body. After a few minutes of prodding he finally found the place he was looking for; that little bundle of nerves that would make the entire thing so much easier. As he hit it, the Uchiha stiffened. At first he was wary of the pleasurable sensation, but as Kisame continued to vigorously pound that spot he fell more and more into ecstasy. Kisame waited until the Uchiha was moaning into his neck before starting to urge the second finger in. Itachi cursed softly and sunk his teeth into the tough skin of his counterpart. It was cute, the way he did that.

"Easy now…" Kisame used his free hand to rub the pale back reassuringly. He started to scissor his fingers. Itachi bit down harder and dug his nails into the older man's back. He wanted to be pissed off and angry at him, but a part of him was aroused by the painful sensations tearing at his nerves. Once again the sweet spot was hit, over and over until Itachi was gently kissing the place where he had bitten into.

"Just one more." That third one was almost too much for the Uchiha. He tried to pull away, but was held firmly in place by a strong blue hand. Kisame urged Itachi's teeth back into the skin of his neck and tried to make the next part as painless as possible. It took a bit more effort since he had to get Itachi to relax once again, but once he did he was able to draw the moans out once more. A flush covered he features of the young face. Itachi looked as young as he actually was when drowning in ecstasy. Kisame put a reassuring hand on his counterpart's thigh and withdrew the fingers, giving no warning as he began to push his large, throbbing member in. This time there was no hiding how much it hurt. Itachi inhaled sharply and tried immediately to pull away. The shark held him still and stopped pushing in.

"Itachi cut it out! If you don't relax it's going to hurt more!" The Uchiha glared at him menacingly and dug his nails into the skin of his arms. Kisame placed a soft kiss on the man's pursed lips.

"Be careful." Itachi snapped half-heartedly, wrapping his arms around the neck of his lover. A small smile ghosted onto his lips. Regardless of how much it was going to hurt, for once in his life he had some relief from the torment of his thoughts. The shark felt the Uchiha's limbs relax and began to move himself in again. Once again he felt the unmistakable sting of teeth sinking into the skin of his neck. Straggled groans were the only sound in the room for several minutes as Kisame worked himself into the hole. There was no way his whole length would fit this time, so he stopped halfway in. Itachi released his jaw and panted. Tears of frustration were threatening to drip from his eyes. For a moment they just sat like that. The older man kissed sweetly all over the soft neck, just trying to get the Uchiha to relax a bit more.

"Whenever you're ready. I'll let you have control this time. I wouldn't want to hurt you." grunted Kisame, leaning back and supporting himself with his hands. Itachi ran his eyes over the muscular and sexy body that he was currently impaled on and felt his length grow ever harder (if it were ever possible at this point). He gently lifted himself, wincing slightly, and pushed back down. It hurt at first, but the pleased groan from his partner urged him to continue. He continued to lift himself up and push himself back down, eventually getting into a pleasant rhythm. Kisame reached a hand up and cupped the Uchiha's cheek. It wasn't the first time he had ever pictured Itachi's face flushed with pleasure. Since they had met there had been some attraction to the talented young ninja, mostly physical at first. As they had traveled it had grown to be far more than that, though neither of them would ever admit it; not even to themselves. Itachi spread his legs a bit, allowing himself to slide down a bit further. Doing so caused the throbbing organ within him to hit against that delicious bundle of nerves.

"Ah, Kisame!" He called out softly, his voice barely above a whisper. To some it may not have seemed like much, but Kisame knew Itachi. Even a moan that quiet was like the scream of a normal person. He placed his hands on the thin hips and helped. As Itachi would lift, he would pull him back down. Now the Uchiha was thoroughly enjoying riding the intrusive cock. He braced himself against the shark and started to move faster than he had been. Waves of pleasure were washing over the two of them that stemmed far beyond the physical. It was an act that proved how much the two trusted one another. They were both at their most vulnerable and most exposed. Kisame quickly reached a hand up and stopped Itachi's movements. The grey eyes stared down at him with curiosity. So _this_ was Itachi; the Itachi who existed before he was ordered to slaughter his entire clan, and his family. He had been forced to kill everyone that he had ever loved. Part of Kisame had known this side was always locked away, but he didn't think he'd get the chance to see it. The older man sat up, and pushed Itachi onto his back.

He opened his lips to speak, but was silenced by a tender kiss from the younger man.

"You don't have to say it. I already know. I'd prefer it if you didn't. I'll just let you down like I did everyone else." Tears were once again filling those beautiful grey eyes.

"You can't let me down if I don't have any expectations of you." replied the shark, rocking his hips into the Uchiha's. Itachi moaned with pleasure and pulled him close. It didn't matter what happened after this. Kisame wouldn't regret a thing they had done, nor a moment they had spent together; even if it had been wasted. They were now one complete being, at least for a little while. Itachi finally let himself fall victim to the complete ecstasy and for the next few minutes he was only Kisame's. He was no longer bound by his past, by his clan, or by his guilt. Nothing mattered but the ragged breathing and the sound of skin on skin. Itachi was the first to release, pulling the shark close.

"K-Kisame..! Hnn!" He came hard, spewing his seed across both of their chests. Kisame watched the Uchiha's features tense with pleasure, and shuddered as the tight hole around him clenched even tighter. It only took a few more thrusts before he filled the Uchiha to the brim with his own seed. Slowly, the shark pulled himself out and got up to search for his discarded shirt. He threw it to Itachi, who used it to clean off. He threw it back to Kisame, who turned away for just a moment to clean the seed from his body. By the time he looked back the Uchiha was sitting at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Everything was quiet.

"I won't be around much longer Kisame. I have something that I must do, and I doubt I'll make it back alive." This was not surprising news. Long ago Itachi had shared the plan he was talking about. If it worked he wouldn't live to see it happen. If it didn't, than everything he had worked for the last several years would be for nothing. Kisame once again noticed how tired Itachi's entire being was. His eyes were dull, and his figure slumped; still he was beautiful.

"I know." was all he said in reply. The Uchiha slide under the blanket, and faced away from his lover. Kisame slid under the sheets beside him and pulled him close.

"Kisame, I-" He was cut up by the older man rolling him over and kissing him softly.

"You don't have to say it. I already know."


End file.
